Te Conozco O Es Un Deja Vu?
by Zuperizzy
Summary: Su mirada, sus acciones, sus besos le parecían tan conocidos... por qué? Necesitaba respuestas... Será acaso que Thaddeus tenía que ver con esto?
1. Mañana de Dudas Y Romance

_**Holaaa...soy yo con otro clásico olvidado...gracias a Luso96 pude recuperar esta maravilla...espero que las disfruten, los personajes son de las mentes brillantes de Dan Povenmire Y Jeff Swampy Marsh... Pasen Lean y dejen reviews...**_

* * *

_**Mañana de Dudas y Romance.**_

-¿Isabella querida, puedes cuidar a los niños, mientras Jeremy y yo vamos a cenar?-me preguntó Candace por teléfono esa tarde.

-Claro, Phineas salió a comprar y no sé a que hora vuelve. Estoy sola hasta ahora.

Llegué a casa de Candace justo cuando ella y Jeremy iban saliendo.

-Los chicos están adentro. Hay comida en la nevera, pero Fred no puede comer helado por su gripe.-me recordó Candace al subirse al auto.

Cuando entré, los chicos estaban viendo televisión. No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando, de repente se cortó la luz de golpe. Yo encendí una vela y nos quedamos allí. Los niños estaban aburridos, por lo que se me ocurrió decirles que me preguntaran algo. Amanda fue la primera que abrió la boca y me preguntó:

-¿Cómo se conocieron el tío Phineas y tú?

-Es una historia muy larga, pero es muy interesante. Lo conocía desde pequeña, pero no lo recordé hasta que tenía aproximadamente unos 19 años. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

***FlashBack***

"Yo caminaba tranquila por la calle. Tenía que ir a buscar un trabajo que había dejado pendiente en la biblioteca municipal de Danville, pues en la universidad ya se me acercaba la fecha de entrega y, aunque nunca había entregado un trabajo atrasado o fuera de fecha, no quería hacerlo tampoco.

Llevaba unas gafas de sol e iba cargada de libros, carpetas y cuadernos. Además escuchaba música con unos auriculares cuando, al doblar en una esquina, choqué con un joven que venía del otro lado, lo que provocó que todos mis libros cayeran al suelo. Unas niñas pasaron junto a mí y se rieron diciendo que era muy tonta y que debía tener más cuidado.

Me sentí bastante mal por lo sucedido y, sentada en el suelo, comencé a recoger mis cosas. El joven, cortésmente, me ayudó a levantarlos.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó él.

-Claro, solo es que soy una torpe que no se fija por donde camina-comenté en forma despectiva hacia mi misma.

Él tomó mi mano para levantarme y me pasó un libro que tenía mi nombre en la primera página.

-Aquí tienes…Isabella García-Shapiro…bonito nombre. Yo soy Phineas, Phineas Flynn-me dijo el joven muy amablemente-¿A dónde vas tan cargada? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Voy a la biblioteca municipal, pero descuida, seguramente te estoy retrasando o entreteniendo, cuando debes tener muchas cosas que hacer. Déjalo así, yo puedo sola.-y diciendo esto, me retiré muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

Pero él no se conformó con lo que le dije, si no que, me siguió y, tomándome del brazo de forma cariñosa pero firme me dijo:

-Vamos Isa…te ayudo con eso.

Decidí no resistirme a su ayuda, después de todo el chico era lindo, tenía un nosequé que lo hacía irresistible, tal vez era su sonrisa o sus hermosos ojos azules que no me dejaban apartar la vista de ellos, que me quemaban por dentro, que me cortaban la respiración, que me aceleraban el corazón y me hacían perder el control, si no fuera porque yo ya tenía novio... Conversamos bastante en el trayecto. Aunque eran como veinte cuadras, se me hizo poco con la buena conversación que tenía con él y mientras más hablamos, más me atraía, incluso más que mi chico.

Cuando llegamos, pensé que se iría, que había terminado el sueño, sin embargo, no fue así. Me esperó hasta que retiré el trabajo y dejé los libros que llevaba.

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer ahora?-me preguntó de forma algo tímida.

-No, es temprano aún, recién son las diez de la mañana y no esperan en casa hasta las dos de la tarde. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que lo he pasado muy bien contigo esta mañana y quisiera invitarte a tomar un helado al parque…claro si tú quieres.

-¡Sí!...es decir…es decir…si, bueno, como sea, de acuerdo…-dije para no parecer desesperada, pero en realidad quería ir con él.

Fuimos a una heladería muy famosa y allí estuvimos juntos hasta las doce. Luego fuimos a mirar algunas tiendas. En una joyería había un hermoso collar de pareja, de esos que se separan y cada una de las personas se quedan con una parte y él parecía muy entusiasmado con él. De repente llegó a mi lado con ese collar. Lo había comprado.

-De seguro a tu novia le gustará mucho-dije un poco ¿celosa?

-¿Tú crees?...Pero te digo algo…no tengo novia, yo lo había comprado para ti…pero no como de pareja, sino de amistad… ¿te gustaría compartirlo conmigo?-me preguntó de manera inocente.

-¿Amistad?...Solo me conoces de hace unas cuantas horas atrás y ¿ya me consideras tu amiga?

-Es que lo he pasado tan bien contigo esta mañana y es raro, pero siento como si te conociera desde siempre.

-Claro-dije y me di vuelta, levantándome el cabello. Él me puso el collar y seguimos mirando más y más tiendas. Luego me invitó a almorzar a un restaurant de comida china exquisito. Pero ya se acercaba la hora de que me fuera.

-Lo siento, ya tengo que irme, me esperan en casa y no puedo llegar tarde. Adiós.

-¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?-dijo Phineas, mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-No lo sé, mañana tal vez, o sino el miércoles-dije despreocupada por fuera, pero por dentro gritando _"¡Cuando quieras, pero me muero si no te vuelvo a ver!"_

-Mañana aquí para almorzar ¿sí?-me preguntó.

-Mañana nos veremos entonces.

-¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa? ¿Dónde vives?

-A descuida, vivo en la esquina de la cuarta y Mapple. Es una casa morada que no está muy lejos de aquí.

-¡Vives al frente de mi casa! Es raro que no te haya visto en tanto tiempo que vivo ahí. Recordaría esa carita de sirena en cualquier lado que la viera.

-¿QUÉ?-dije solo para que repitiera lo que había dicho, pues lo había escuchado y muy claramente.

-Ah…nada…es solo que…nada.-dijo Phineas, tomándome del brazo, mientras seguimos caminando rumbo a mi casa. No quedaba lejos de donde almorzamos por lo que llegamos en unos cuántos minutos. Estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, cuando llegó el momento de lo que ninguno de los dos quería: La Despedida. Pero allí sucedió algo que me haría investigar todo en mi pasado. Él me abrazó y, me besó muy tiernamente en los labios. Eso ya lo había vivido, ya había estado en esa situación, esos labios ya los había sentido y el aroma de su cabello era conocido para mí. Me despedí de él y entré. Cuando miré por la ventana, que estaba a lado de la puerta, vi como él iba saltando hacia su casa.

En eso sonó mi celular, y era precisamente mi novio, para preguntarme como me había ido en la biblioteca. Algo que tenía mi novio era que era muy controlador.

-Estoy bien mi amor…no, no tuve ningún inconveniente…si, nos vemos después Thaddeus.

Extrañada por lo sucedido con el vecino, pregunté a mi mamá sobre ellos.

-¿Mamá, conoces a los vecinos de enfrente?

-¿A los Flynn-Fletcher?...Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?-dijo ella sin dejar su taza de té mexicano.

-¿Y yo también los conozco? Porque no recuerdo nada de ellos.

-Claro, de pequeña eras su amiga, pero cuando conociste a Thaddeus, de repente dejaste de ir para su casa y de hablarles, y luego dejaste de ser su amiga.

-¿Y ellos no volvieron a preguntar por mí?...-pregunté intrigada.

-No que yo recuerde.

Y dejé de preguntar. Era muy extraño, un misterio que necesitaba aclarar, ya que de eso también dependería el resto de mi vida. Pero lo que si sabía era que Thaddeus tenía algo que ver en que dejara de "conocer" a los vecinos."

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿De verdad tía Isabella que no reconociste al tío Phineas cuando lo viste ese día?-preguntó Amanda con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No, pero siempre supe que algo en él me era conocido.-respondí.

-Pero, no pares, sigue contando que pasó. ¿Tenía Thadeus algo que ver? ¿Lo descubriste? ¿Terminaste con él? ¿Él conocía al tío Phineas?-preguntó Fred muy impaciente.

-Son muchas preguntas…vamos de a poco…les contaré que sucedió al día siguiente de eso…ese día me dejaría las cosas muy confusas y llena de dudas…

Continuará...


	2. Ideando Un Plan Maquiavélico

Ideando un plan Maquiavélico.

-Son muchas preguntas…vamos de a poco…les contaré que sucedió al día siguiente de eso…ese día me dejaría las cosas muy confusas y llena de dudas…

"Al día siguiente, mamá me había mandado al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, por lo que subí a mi bicicleta y me dispuse a ir a la tienda. Cuando estaba llenando mi carrito, alguien apareció por detrás de mí y me tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-me dijo y dándome la vuelta y aún con los ojos cerrados, me dio un enorme beso. Y yo no sabía que decir. Si decía "Phineas" y era Thaddeus, se enojaría conmigo y quizá que otra cosa haría. Pero si decía "Thaddeus" y era Phineas, iba a lastimar al hombre de mis sueños. Por lo que dije:

-Necesito otra pista-a lo que el incógnito me dio otro beso, pero muy apasionado y supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Phineas. Su forma de besar era tan diferente, pero para mí tan conocida que eso me hizo recordar el misterio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con una de sus manos. Yo jamás había dejado que Thaddeus hiciera eso, porque no me gustaba. Pero Phineas era distinto.

-Mamá me mandó a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta…-dije, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. A mi me encantaba hacer eso, pero Thaddeus decía que era muy cursi, por lo que nunca le gustaba que yo lo hiciera, pero Phineas ni siquiera se molestó ni hizo mueca alguna.

En eso, sonó el celular de Phineas.

-¿Aló?... Si, pero es que estoy… ¿ahora?...pero Vanessa está bien…bueno voy para allá…tal vez es una falsa alarma…en los últimos meses siempre pasa eso…si…adiós Ferb.-y diciendo eso colgó.-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Mi cuñada está embarazada y mi hermano está muy ansioso. Es su primer hijo. ¿Nos vemos a las dos?

-A las dos-dije y me di la vuelta, pero él, en casi una fracción de segundos, me había volteado y besado nuevamente.

(Escuchen la canción "Falling for you" de Colbie Caillat como canción de fondo :P)

Phineas se fue. Mientras lo veía irse, no podía dejar de pensar que ya lo conocía de antes. Lo que él lograba en mí no podía haberse formado en dos días. Yo volaba en una nube. Él era tan diferente a todos los hombres que yo había conocido. Tan atento y servicial. Al mirarme sabía inmediatamente lo que yo quería. Terminaba mis frases, como si me estuviera leyendo la mente. Él nublaba mis sentidos, aceleraba mis latidos y se me quedaba clavado en el corazón, Se me encogía el estómago. Me enloquecía y dominaba. Me daban cosquillas de solo mirarlo, con él mi tiempo no pasaba. Era lo más cercano a la magia que yo conocía. Temblaba entera al sentirlo junto a mí, pero, irónicamente, me sentía segura entre sus brazos, sabía que con él a mí lado nada malo pasaría, porque él no dejaría que nada malo me pasara y hasta mi vida ahora sí era feliz e incluso tenía música de fondo. Me dejaba sin respiración y sentía que todo brillaba a mí alrededor. Se me ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que me besaba. Me atrevía a hacer cosas que de otro modo jamás habría hecho. Sentía deseos de bailar mientras escuchaba su melodiosa voz… (Para la música de golpe)"

-Tía, ya entendimos. Estabas enamorada de Phineas, no es necesario ser tan cursi-dijo Javier, haciendo una mueca.

-Javier, déjala hablar. Es tan romántico.-dijo Amanda a su hermano y dirigiéndose a su tía-Pero no pares, sigue. ¿Qué pasó en el almuerzo?

-"Mientras yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, alguien se me tapó los ojos por detrás. Yo dije:

-¿Qué pasa Phineas?-creyendo que tal vez se le había quedado algo o no sé. Pero, ese alguien me giró rápidamente y me dijo:

-¿Phineas? ¿Quién es Phineas?

Ups…Era mi novio Thaddeus.

-Emmm…lo siento, amorcito…me equivoqué de nombre, iba a decir Thaddeus. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dije con mucho nerviosismo, como excusa.

-Vine a comprar unos materiales para mi siguiente invento. Lo siento. Me voy.-dijo muy nervioso y se fue. Yo lo seguí lentamente, sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando llamó por teléfono a su hermano Thor y escuché que le preguntaba:

-¿Oye Thor, cuánto tiempo se demoraba en volver la memoria de las victimas del desmemorizador?... ¿Seguro? Porque Isabella me habló de Phineas… ¿crees que se hallan conocido?...Bien, te aviso…si te llamo después…adiós.

Yo, mientras hablaban, estaba ideando un plan, que me ayudaría a tener acceso a todos los movimientos que tuvo y que tendría Thaddeus y así de una vez por todas descubrir la verdad de todo. Me acerqué a él una vez que colgó.

-Amor… ¿te parece si vamos hoy al bar-karaoke del centro?-le pregunté "inocentemente", para que mi plan pudiera ponerse en marcha.

-Bueno… ¿a qué hora te pasó a buscar?

-¡No!...quiero decir…no… yo te pasó a buscar mejor…después de todo, tu casa queda más cerca del centro que la mía… ¿te parece?

-Está bien.-me dijo Thaddeus sin siquiera tomarme atención.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Un amigo me invitó a almorzar a las dos y no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Un amigo?-dijo mi novio abriendo muy bien los ojos.

-Vamos Thaddeus, no seas celoso, es solo un amigo que conocí hace poco. Y es solo un almuerzo.

-Está bien. Me tengo que ir urgentísimo. Adiós amor.-y se él se fue casi corriendo.

Yo me fui a casa, obviamente después de pagar las cosas del supermercado y cuando llegué, ya era casi la hora de que Phineas me pasara a buscar. Me duché lo más rápido y bien que pude y me vestí y arreglé como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

A las dos en punto, estaba Phineas en mi puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Llegamos a un restaurante mexicano y ordenamos los mejores tacos que había en el menú y extra-picantes. Mis raíces mexicanas por parte de mamá influyeron mucho en mi orden. Mientras comíamos, le expresé a Phineas mi inquietud:

-¿No te parece que ya nos conociéramos de antes?-le pregunté.

-A veces. Es una rara sensación. Pero te repito que si ya nos hubiéramos conocido, yo me acordaría muy bien de ti.

-¿Phineas?... ¿Te puedo hacer una especie de entrevista?-dije como para esconder mi real intención.

-¿Bueno?-dijo Phineas algo desconcertado por mi extraña petición.

-Edad.

-20 años.

-Color favorito.

-Naranja y rojo.

-Hace cuánto que vives en Danville.

-Desde que nací.

-Conoces a un tal Thaddeus o a un tal Thor.

-Emmm…sí, sí los conozco.

-Cómo los conociste

-Una vez cuando era pequeño, de 10 años aproximados, en el verano, llegaron los parientes de la señora Weber y era una niña y dos chicos. Eran Thaddeus y Thor. Conversamos un rato y nos dijeron que también construían cosas. Ese día hicieron un fuerte y mi hermana Candace nos obligó a hacerlo mejor que el de ellos. Y luego Thaddeus me prometió que alguna vez en mi vida me iba ganar en algo. Pero nunca más lo volví a ver…-me contaba entusiasmado Phineas, mientras se tragaba el tercer taco.

-Lo siento, Phineas. Me tengo que ir, recordé que hay algo que necesito y es urgente. Nos veremos seguramente en la noche…-y dándole un beso, tomé mi bolso y me fui.

Mientras me iba a mi casa, no podía dejar de pensar en sus dichos. Y comencé a asociar palabras que había escuchado.

"Volver la memoria de las victimas del Desmemorizador-Alguna vez me ganaría en algo-Crees que se hallan conocido—Isabella me habló de Phineas…"

Y por fin empecé a armar el rompecabezas en mi mente. Aunque ya me imaginaba lo que había sucedido, necesitaba pruebas, las conseguiría esa tarde en la computadora de Thaddeus"

-Y… ¿fuiste al bar-karaoke con Thaddeus? ¿Cómo hiciste para que él no te viera entrar en su computadora? ¿Qué encontraste allí?-Preguntaba Javier.

-Tranquilo, vamos despacio. Les seguiré contando que sucedió, pero lo que les puedo adelantar es que esa tarde descubrí la mentira en la que había estado viviendo casi toda mi adolescencia.


	3. El Descubrimiento

**El Descubrimiento.**

-Y… ¿fuiste al bar-karaoke con Thaddeus? ¿Cómo hiciste para que él no te viera entrar en su computadora? ¿Qué encontraste allí?-Preguntaba Javier.

-Tranquilo, vamos despacio. Les seguiré contando que sucedió, pero lo que les puedo adelantar es que esa tarde descubrí la mentira en la que había estado viviendo casi toda mi adolescencia…

"Esa tarde, me arreglé y a las cuatro aprox. fui a la casa de Thaddeus para ir al bar-karaoke. Cuando el me hizo pasar, mencionó que no había nadie y que tendríamos la tarde para nosotros. Fue a buscar su chaqueta al su cuarto y, aprovechando, escondí mi celular bajo el cojín de su sofá. Cuando salimos, nunca pude saber como caminé a su lado, ya que mi mente estaba por estallar de emoción.

Llegamos y nos sentamos. Thaddeus pidió una cerveza y yo una limonada. Conversamos de su último descubrimiento en el área de la ciencia. Hasta que llegó el momento de poner en marcha mi plan.

-¡Ay no!...-dije buscando algo desesperadamente en mi bolso-…mi celular…no lo encuentro y estoy esperando la llamada desde la universidad para avisarme de mi beca… ¡Ya sé!...lo dejé en tu casa. ¿Me prestas tus llaves? Yo voy y vuelvo inmediatamente.-dije muy inocente.

-¿Claro?...¿No quieres que te acompañe?-me preguntó.

-¡No!...Es decir, no, yo puedo ir sola, vamos, no me voy a perder de aquí hasta tu casa.

-Está bien.

Y me fui. Llegué en un santiamén y, después de sacar mi celular, fui al cuarto de Thaddeus. Allí estaba su computadora. Pero había algo que yo no sabía: tenía clave. Intenté con todos los nombres, fechas y lugares importantes pero no era ninguno. Hasta que se me ocurrió hacer clic en "Ayuda" y allí salía "Frase Favorita". Eso sí lo sabía.

-Ya sé a quien superaremos hoy…-pensé en voz alta y era la clave correcta.

Comencé a revisar, pero no sabía que palabra poner para que me saliera información. Busqué en sus carpetas y documentos. Decidí abrir una que decía "Mis Historiales de Conversación" y allí tenía algunas con su hermano Thor, pero había otra con una chica, LoveStar23, que decía esto en parte:

**"LoveStar23 dice: Y cuándo vendrás a verme tesoro?**

**Thaddeusgenuis dice: Cuándo pueda, mi amor, pero he tenido mucho trabajo.**

**LoveStar23 dice: Y como está esa tal Isabella? No te habrás enamorado de ella o si?**

**Thaddeusgenuis dice: Cómo crees!...Yo te lo dije desde un principio, ella es mi novia falsa y no la amo, ni si quiera me agrada. Te amo a ti, mi sensual profesora de chino mandarín.**

**LoveStar23 dice: Y ella aún no recuerda nada del nachote?**

**Thaddeusgenuis dice: Te refieres al tonto de Phineas Flynn?...Ya te lo he dicho. Solo podrán recordar algo si escuchan la canción prohibida o que se conozcan, pero yo la tengo muy vigilada.**

**LoveStar23 dice: Lo siento mi príncipe de queso pero me tengo que ir, tengo que dar una clase ahora a las tres. Te amo. Sueña conmigo.**

**Thaddeusgenuis dice: Yo también te amo."**

Extrañamente me puse feliz. Ahora sí tenía una razón de peso para terminar con esa despreciable criatura. Pero quería saber cual era la canción prohibida. Seguí revisando. Allí también había una carta que Thaddeus había enviado a todas las radioemisoras de Danville para que no reprodujeran una determinada canción. La busqué en la red y la descargué. Comencé a escucharla.

(Pongan la canción "Nadie se va a marchar" de Noel Schajris como la música que está escuchando Isabella :P)

Y ya lo recordaba todo. Ese momento, esa canción, esa mañana…

_***Flashback***_

_Yo tenía 15 años aprox. y era el último día del verano. Yo estaba con los chicos preparando un invento que nos permitiría imitar la voz de cualquier persona del área Limítrofe. En un momento, Buford y Baljeet entraron a la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher a buscar un poco de pastel. Ferb vio que Phineas y yo necesitábamos un tiempo para conversar y se retiró del patio sin decir una sola palabra. Phineas se sentó junto al árbol y me señaló con su mano que me sentara junto a él. Yo fui en silencio. Él tomó su celular y me dijo:_

_-Solo escucha esta canción…en ella se plasma todo lo que yo siento por ti. Nunca creí que el amor sería un sentimiento tan lindo pero tan confuso a la vez. Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Tú…quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo poniendo esa canción y lleno de nerviosismo._

_-Claro. No sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para escuchart…-pero no alcancé a terminar la frase cuando Phineas ya me había tomado la cara con las manos y me había besado. Pero en ese momento, un destello de color rojo nos envolvió. Y escuché en mi cabeza una voz que decía "Nunca conociste a Phineas Flynn ni sabes quienes son los Flynn-Fletcher" Y de repente yo me paré y me fui. Y Phineas no me detuvo, ya que parecía una estatua. Pero en la puerta de mi casa había un joven con cabeza de nacho, el cabello ondulado y unas gafas que me esperaba._

_-Hola, ¿Dónde estabas Isa? _

_-Disculpa… ¿Te conozco?-pregunté a ese desconocido chico._

_-Claro que me conoces. Soy tu mejor amigo Thaddeus. Vamos en la misma Escuela Secundaria. ¿No es cierto?_

_-Sí… pero realmente no te recuerdo…ah…olvídalo-dije con un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

_-Me preguntaba si…me podrías ayudar en una tarea que debo hacer para no reprobar…-me preguntó._

_-Claro…_

_Y al mes ya se había convertido en mi novio._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Comencé a llorar. No sabía si de alegría por haber descubierto la verdad, de tristeza por las mentiras de tantos años o de rabia con Thaddeus. Lo que sí sabía era que debía ir al bar-karaoke. Cómo se lo diría, cuándo se lo diría no tenía idea, solo sabía que iría y terminaría con él…pero fue de película…"

-Y… ¿qué pasó?...-preguntó Fred.

"Bueno, llamé a Phineas y le dije que me fuera a buscar en media hora al bar-karaoke…"

-Y ¿vio a Thaddeus? ¿Lo golpeó? ¿Recordó todo? ¿Le mostraste la canción?-preguntaba Javier.

-Claro que lo vio, y la canción le hizo darse cuenta que…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Eso es todo...espero que les guste... Pronto subiré el final y depende de sus reviews si escribo una continuación...aún no lo sé...**

**Saludos para todos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**Zuperizzy fuera, paz y Carpe Diem!**


	4. El Final Deseado

**_El Final Deseado_**

-Y… ¿qué pasó?...-preguntó Fred.

"Bueno, llamé a Phineas y le dije que me fuera a buscar en media hora al bar-karaoke…"

-Y ¿vio a Thaddeus? ¿Lo golpeó? ¿Recordó todo? ¿Le mostraste la canción?-preguntaba Javier.

-Claro que lo vio, y la canción le hizo darse cuenta de todo lo sucedido. Pero no te adelantes, aún faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera. Primero, comencé a caminar hasta el bar-karaoke. Pero antes de llegar, pasé por un helado"

-¿Un helado? ¿Por qué un helado?-preguntó Javier.

"Ya lo sabrás. Llegué y él no me había visto aún. Me asomé por detrás y le dije:

-Thaddeus, mi amor, ¿estás de cumpleaños?

-No Isa, ¿por qué?

-Porque yo te traía un gorrito…-y le arrojé el helado en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué haces? Eres una tonta-me gritó.

-Lo sé, soy una tonta por creerte…

Y subí al escenario. Tomé el micrófono y dije:

-Esta canción está dedicada a mi novio Thaddeus. (Música de fondo: Me voy de Jesse y Joy)

_Como serpiente_

_Te arrastraste hasta mi corazón_

_Maldito impostor_

_Ingenuamente_

_Caí en las garras del depredador_

_Que me deslumbro_

_Ay_

_Hasta el cuello estoy_

_En el contrato de mi vida_

_Tenía su clausula escondida_

_Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

_Te daré lo que mereces_

_Me voy_

_Sin decirte adiós_

_Trágate toditas tus mentiras_

_Búscate otra niña con la ilusión_

_Encontré algo mejor_

_Te mandaré una postal_

_Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida_

_Y por fin te puedo olvidar_

_Malvado lobo_

_Te disfrazaste de indefenso animal_

_Quien iba a pensar_

_¡Que ironía!_

_Que la obra no termina en tu acto final_

_Y sin ti seguirá_

_Ay_

_Harta de ti ya estoy_

_Me dieron fuerzas las caídas_

_Y ya sanaron las heridas_

_Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

_Te daré lo que mereces_

_Me voy_

_Sin decirte adiós_

_Trágate toditas tus mentiras_

_Búscate otra niña con la ilusión_

_Yo encontré algo mejor_

_Te mandaré una postal_

_Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida_

_Y por fin te puedo olvidar_

Los aplausos no cesaban en todo el recinto. Yo bajé del escenario y me senté. Thaddeus no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo seguí tomando mi limonada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

En eso llegó Phineas, quien se asomó por la puerta. Yo le hice señas de que se acercara a nuestra mesa.

-Hola amor…-le dije, dándole un beso-… ¿recuerdas a Thaddeus?

-Claro. Hola Thaddeus, ¿cómo está tu hermano Thor?

-Phineas Flynn. Debí saber que tú estabas detrás. Pues, me descubriste, pero tengo una duda con respecto a esto ¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que yo había hecho?

-¿De qué estas hablando?-dijo Phineas muy confundido.

-Ay no, Thaddeus, creo que no estas entendiendo. Phineas no sabía nada de esto, pero yo sí. Siéntate querido. Creo que debes escuchar esta canción…-dije mientras ponía la canción en mi celular.

Phineas se sentó y cerró los ojos, Thaddeus se tomó la cabeza con las manos en señal de angustia y yo tenía una gran incertidumbre. Continuamos así hasta que acabó la canción.

Phineas se puso de pie y de un puñetazo, botó a Thaddeus de su silla.

-¿¡Tú?...Tú…Jamás aceptaste que yo gané ¿cierto?...Supéralo de una vez por todas. Pero esto ya es demasiado…-le decía muy furioso.

-Vamos Phineas, no vale la pena gastar palabras ni energías en gente que no lo merece…-dije y, tomando a Phineas del brazo, me iba yendo, pero me devolví y le dije a Thaddeus.

-¡Y pregúntale a tu sensual profesora como se dice "terminamos" en chino mandarín!

Y todos allí comenzaron a aplaudirnos mientras salíamos. Phineas me besó y me invitó a tomar un helado al parque. Habíamos pasado tantas emociones en un mismo día que necesitábamos tranquilizarnos.

-Quería decirte algo…pero mejor esperemos hasta mañana, ya es demasiado por hoy…-dijo Phineas abrazándome muy tiernamente."

-¿Y? ¿Qué quería decirte?-preguntó Javier.

-Bueno, fue al día siguiente cuando su Tío Phineas me pidió matrimonio.

-¡Qué linda historia!...Pero me queda una duda, ¿volviste a ver a Thaddeus después de eso?-preguntó Amanda.

-Sí, pero…-y en eso suena el celular de la tía Isabella.

-¿Aló? Phineas, tesoro…. ¿ya estás en casa?...bien…si, Candace acaba de llegar con Jeremy…voy para allá…si, mejor ven a buscarme…okey…adiós amor-dijo mientras escuchaba el auto de Jeremy estacionándose fuera.

-Lo siento chicos, pero la siguiente historia tendrá que esperar…me voy-dije despidiéndome de ellos.

-Pero, ¿volviste a verlo si o no?

-Si, pues se apareció el día de mi matrimonio. ¿Recuerdan que él había dicho que nunca se había enamorado de mí y que yo ni siquiera le agradaba? Bueno, ese día dijo todo lo contrario. Pero eso se los contaré otro día.

Amanda se acercó a su tía y le preguntó cuando volvería.

-No lo sé, mi cielo. No lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que todas estas historias podrás contárselas algún día a tus hijos o nietos, o como en mi caso, a tus sobrinos. Y quien sabe si tus historias son más lindas y románticas que las mías. Pero todo a su tiempo, querida, todo a su tiempo.


End file.
